Escape
by Amadoni
Summary: If she kept on running, she just might make it. After all, she'd be safe at home. Warning: this is a dark oneshot. Rating and genres were chosen for a reason.


**Warning: This is a DARK one-shot. The rating and genres were chosen for a reason.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company. I only own my sick and twisted thoughts at the moment.

Run

All logical thoughts had long since left her. Her mind shut down. Instinct was the only thing left—the instinct to survive.

_Fight or flight._

_Fight or flight._

_Fight or flight. _

_Fight or ….._

_Flight. _

Flight. Flight!!!!!! FLIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Run, Kagome, run!!_

The adrenaline began pumping through her system at break neck speed. Her breathing quickened. Her pulse pounded through her head, echoing in her ears. The buzzing of insects flew past her. It was pitch black---the night of the new moon. Darkness. Nothing to guide the way. But she knew the way. At least, her body did.

_Faster._

_Faster._

_Faster._

The icy wind bit into her clammy skin. The branches continued to grab at her, thwarting her from her goal, her single-minded goal:

Escape.

_Faster. _

_Faster. _

_Faster. _

The well was so close. She felt it. Almost there. Almost home. Almost free. She couldn't hear if he was following her. The throbbing sounds in her ears prevented it. But she knew he was somewhere out there.

_Faster._

_Go Faster. _

_Run, Run, Run….FASTER!!!_

She couldn't think. She couldn't feel his presence. But she didn't have to, he was somewhere out there. She knew it, because she knew he was hunting—

Hunting blood, hunting her.

_Faster._

_Must go faster._

_Fast…._PAIN.

Her legs now ached. Her stomach felt pierced. She couldn't help it. She was slowing down. No, no not yet. So close. So many shadows creeping around. Any one of them could be him.

She didn't want to die like this. No, she wouldn't let herself.

_Run, Kagome, run!!!_

There.

She saw it. She could feel the possibility. She might make it. She might live. She was going to survive.

_Faster. _

_Faster, more, faster, more...more…….AIR…panting._

_Panting. Slowing. Can't stop, so close. _

The clearing, she was there. The adversarial branches released their claws. The shadowed specters stilled. No hesitation…

She leapt into escape.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Pain.

Kami, her muscles hurt. Her head hurt, legs, chest, it ALL hurt. The throbbing in her head wouldn't go away. She felt the cool solid ground beneath her wounded form as she returned into the conscious world.

She gradually opened her eyes. What a relief to look at the dark wooden panels of the well house. She was home, she was free, she made it.

She slowly sat up. She knew she had too many wounds not to harm herself further. But she had to get out of the well. The darkness and closterphobia were starting to get to her. Worse, however, as the shock wore off, she had to get away from what just happened.

As she slowly walked up the ladder, she remembered.

He slaughtered them.

She screamed, lost her footing, and fell back onto the well's cold, hard ground. She went into a fetal position and wept.

_This was not supposed to happen_, she thought bitterly, _this was not how it was supposed to en_d.

And that was how her mother and brother found her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A mother should always give their child the strength when things turn for the worst. Mothers have experience. They have been through many of the same experiences their own daughters will go through. First shoes, first days, first loves, first wonderfuls and horribles.

But how do you help your daughter when what you see only could show the worst. An experience you yourself have never gone through, or most anyone else alive has never gone through.

Kagome's hair was all in a fray. The neat top bun was partially undone with pieces of leaves and twigs embedded in the once shining hues of black. Her white kimono was in tatters, stained in shades of earth, scarlet, and darkness, and barely holding onto her frail, trembling form. And the blood, oh Kami, the blood. Scratches, cuts, bruises decorated her like a canvas of a madman…no, of a monster.

"Souta, go get my medical kit in the house, dear. Grandpa knows where it is."

Mrs. Higurashi slowly stepped down into the shadowy well. Her daughter was completely unaware of her presence. She didn't want to frighten her further. Whispering softly as she gently placed her warm hands onto Kagome's shoulder she said,

"Kagome, oh Kagome, mother's here. Kagome. It's going to be ok. It's going to be ok."

And that's when a mother's tears fell too.

She continued this for quite some time as she gently placed soothing strokes on her back—avoiding the four huge, jagged gashes when she did. Finally, Kagome began to acknowledge her mother's presence.

She couldn't talk coherently. But Mrs. Higurashi understood the gist. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and the kitsune were dead. The older brother killed them. Why, though, she had to wonder. Patiently, she accepted that the answers would come later. Right now, she had to get Kagome out of here and into a clean, warm bed. What else could she really do? Of all the days,

Kagome's wedding day...

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Numb.

The heat of the water didn't even faze her. Even as the steam permeated the room, she continued to lean against the tiled wall, immobile.

The deep red liquid moved along her feet until it faded into a pinkish hue. Her breathing was steady. She focused on the almost soothing sound. The water poured from head to crown, washing away the surface of the day.

_At least it didn't hurt anymore._

She turned off the water and put on her bath robe. Sitting on the ceramic floor, Kagome continued to mediate on her breathing. She started focusing on other sounds in the house. The immediate sounds came downstairs. The TV was on some news channel. Apparently, a thunderstorm was coming. The radio was buzzing in the kitchen.

_Odd, why hasn't mom changed it to something._

A sense of foreboding began sending chills up and down her spine. Danger. But immediately, she squashed that idea.

She was home, she was free, she was safe.

Kagome repeatedly echoed this new mantra into her head:

_It's going to be ok. It's going to be ok. It's going to be ok. _

After working up the nerve, she stood up and quietly walked towards the door. Pressing her ear against it, she tried to hear for that hidden 'something.' And got nothing.

"Mom," she called out. The sound echoing throughout the small bathroom.

No answer.

_This is ridiculous._

She cautiously opened the door, peaking at she did. It was quiet, yes. But that just meant everyone else was downstairs, right?

Door fully opened, she silently and carefully walked through the threshold. The fierce cold wind nipped and sent a jolt of electricity through her person.

_You just came out of a steaming room, you idiot!!_

The TV was still running, the radio still buzzing, but still nothing else. The sense of foreboding crept back, now moving through her spine, brushing against goose-fleshed skin, and residing into the pit of her belly.

_It's going to be ok. It's going to be ok. It's going to be ok. _

She started walking down the hallway. She focused left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot. She made sure she held on to the railing. Now, making the decision to continue her steady pace downstairs, she took the first step down, nothing. She took another step, nothing.

She began the same procedure only to be half way there when—

"If you make it out of here, ningen," said the familiar icy voice, "I'll let you live."

She didn't know where he was; but, she wasn't waiting to find out. She had to get out!! NOW!!!

_Run, Kagome, run!!!!_

Running down the rest of the stairs, heading straight for the front door, she was immediately greeted with 'still nothing else' sound.

There, on the wooden floor, lying in their own pools of blood were Souta and Grandpa. Did they even see him coming?

_Oh, gods, he ripped them apart!!_

Avoiding the corpses, she rushed towards the kitchen, only to see the same fate as the others.

"Mom, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Claw marks, twisted limbs, lifeless eyes, and blood, blood, blood. She began collapsing, feeling utterly defeated.

_No, no not yet. Move your feet…NOW!!!_

She ran towards the back door, opened it, and leapt through the threshold only to be pulled forcefully back into the house with razor sharp claws. Into the jaws of death should not have to be taken so literally.

Thrown against the opposite wall of the back door, she slumped to the floor with a thud. She didn't have to see it to know blood was pouring down her head; she felt it. She tried; she really did try to say conscious. She tried looking up only to be able to see across the wooden floor.

Black leather shoes reached her hazy view. They began echoing through the kitchen as they gracefully approached. Stopping just inches away from her face, she couldn't process why the black shoes represented danger. Why was she on the floor? What was going on?

If her world wasn't already a jumble, she felt herself painfully pulled up by her hair. Screaming, Kagome was slapped across the face.

"Silence," he bit out through clenched teeth.

She focused past the pain and made out what her eyes where trying to warn her.

_Red eyes, red eyes, demon, demon, demon!! It's him, oh gods, Sesshoumaru. No, no, it can't be; he can't be here. _

Before Kagome could reason how he passed through the well, she was being dragged by her hair up the stairs. Holding on, screaming, pleading to stop, Kagome tried desperately to get him to let go.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Monster.

He dropped her unceremoniously at the top of the stairs. Immediately, she scrambled into the closest dark corner, shielding herself from his piercing gaze. But it was short lived. Sesshoumaru, then, grabbed her by the shoulders, pushed her hard against the wall, and made her eye level with him. Kagome continued to tremble.

_It wasn't supposed to be like this. Not like this, gods why? I don't want to die._

Kagome had to look aware from his icy red stare, unconsciously baring her throat to the demon. He took the invitation and placed is slender nose in the crook of her neck and shoulder. She involuntarily let out a shudder. He snorted at her display and then slowly eased his claws off her shoulders. He waited until she looked back at him. After all, he wanted to have a little chat with this bitch. Sesshoumaru didn't have to wait long.

After realizing that he wasn't going to kill her right away, Kagome worked up the nerve to look at him again. His eyes lost their blood color still held a deep copper. Arms folded in front, dressed in his trademark white silk kimono, Kagome still couldn't believe that she once considered this monster beautiful.

_Some masks go deeper than others. _

Time stood still as both held the other's gaze. They both knew that once time restarted the hunter's dance would end and her life would cease.

_What is he waiting for_, she nervously wondered.

_Isn't it enough that he killed his own brother, what the hell does he want with me? Why? Why did he do it? Of all the days, why? And why, why my own family? Monster, Naraku didn't even go this far! On this day, even Naraku stayed away. _

_Wait, oh gods, he's smiling, smiling. What victory could he gain from this? Inuyasha's right. He is a bastard. And I refuse to play this game anymore. I'll die being the Kagome everyone knows. Mom, Inuyasha, my love, Souta, Shippo, Sango, Grandpa, Miroku…this is for you. For you, I'll die brave._

"You can wipe that fucking smirk off your face, asshole," she stated matter-of-factly.

Immediately, his eyes returned to their former crimson; but, he didn't touch her, instead he settled for cracking his knuckles.

"Your relations with the half-breed are quite amusing, Miko. Do you think your act is bravery. I assure you. It is merely stupidity, an inherent flaw of your pathetic race."

She wouldn't loose control. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. She wouldn't play this game. But she had to know why.

"Fine, I'm stupid, so what. But why, why did you have to kill them all. Why…w-why..t-t-to-day, Sesshoumaru," she whimpered as fresh tears streamed down her face.

He remained silent as her tears continue to fall all the way to the floor. Finally, he decided to respond.

"Inuyasha was warned; you were warned. Did you actually believe that This Sesshoumaru would allow more taint to the bloodline. No, Miko, it is a foolish assumption. After all, Inuyasha's life was mine to give or to take. You and your comrades failed to realize that simple truth. It is only fitting that they paid with their lives."

_Good gods, he's insane._

"You're a monster."

"Of course. But tell me, why were you so eager to mate a half-demon. Was it an infatuation, Miko," he barley whispered in her ear.

Though pointless, Kagome tried to push him away. He simply chuckled, grabbed her wrists with his hand, and placed them above her.

"You, on the other hand, are the worst offender. You were to be the vessel to further taint my line. Father and Inuyasha had mercy on your race. How could a mere mortal hold so much power. Perhaps, this," as he cupped her sex through her robe, "will give me a better understanding. After all, isn't this what you and the half-breed would be doing right now. Allow me to rectify the loss."

Kagome bravely accepted death, but this. No, this couldn't happen. That's when she fought with new vigor and screamed all she's worth. But that only seemed to amuse him. He ripped off her robe, causing fresh claw marks on her already wounded form. He had to admit that the half-breed had some taste, even if it was for a human.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Prey.

The girl felt like she was begin ripped in two. The demon mercilessly drove into her not once stopping. She couldn't focus on anything but the pain. Gods, she wished she could just die. She stopped screaming hours ago—her voice so far gone, she could feel the blood trickling down her throat.

But that didn't even slow him down, even after he spilled into her, he started again. Over and over, he continued. Kagome had long since lost consciousness.

After his final release, he crudely let her drop to the floor. She didn't wake up. And he didn't care. He assessed her injuries and knew she wouldn't see morning. He left.

Lightning flashed across the sky as he entered the well house.

Funny, he thought, he always enjoyed this sort of weather. If it wasn't for the scents of this world, he might have stayed and relished in the moment.

Still, Naraku had to be dealt with—another taint on his honor. Perhaps he'd enjoy this world at another time; after all, he really did have all the time in the world.

Finis


End file.
